Amantes y Enemigos
by El Primordial385
Summary: El joven oficial de la naciente Republica no sólo deberá luchar en el campo de batalla de 1862 ,si no también una aún más dura contra la hermana del hombre que asesinó durante un día nefasto ,una boda auspiciada por la Guerra los llevara a saber si pueden ser Amantes y Enemigos de su propia existencia IsseixRossweissexHarem


Amigos de Fanfiction aquí una vez más para traerles un Fic que espero sea de su agrado,este Fic nace de leer novelas románticas (si lo sé ..T_T) que por recomendación eh leído y me han gustado sin más vamos a lo que importa

Lo dificil atrae,lo imposible seduce,lo complicado asusta,lo extremadamente complicado enamora.

Paulo Coelho

Prólogo:La Noticia en medio de la Guerra !

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana en ese día lluvioso en esa temporada del año,sentado en una silla de madera de pino esperaba inquieto el joven Coronel a la espera de ser llamado por su oficial superior,para cualquiera en el Ejército era muy bien sabido que cuando se les hacía ir a los Cuarteles Generales nunca era para nada bueno

El joven Coronel paseaba la vista de un lado a otro ,sea para lo que lo hayan hecho ir tan malditamente temprano debía ser algo que en definitiva no le agradaría en lo más mínimo ,estaba mosqueado y con bastante hambre para comerse a un caballo,literalmente ,algo que ya había hecho durante las campañas en la Guerra del Dominio

Una Guerra que enfrentaba a la joven Republica de Anderfel contra el poderoso Imperio de Orlais,corría el año de 1852 cuando el conflicto había estallado ,en esa época el Conde Ourummov había invadido la frontera sur con más de 220,000 soldados en un ataque conjunto con la Marina Imperial la cual atacó la Ciudad-Fortaleza de Tulá al Este de la Republica junto con 45,000 soldados y numerosas embarcaciones de todo tipo

El Imperio de Orlais era gobernado con mano de hierro por su Emperador Maelys " El Mostruoso" una persona cruel y despiadada quien no tenía escrúpulos ante lo que para él representaba un problema ,para él ,La Republica debía ser sojuzgada al Imperio y jamás tolerar ese experimento social llamado "Democracia" ,pero Maelys no era tonto ,sabía que Andelfel había adquirido hacía poco su Independecia de otra gran amenaza para él,pero a diferencia ,Anderfel era más tratable que desencadenar una Guerra contra su otro rival !

El ataque tomo desprevenido a la incipiente Republica quien a duras penas logró reunir 2 Ejércitos improvisados de no más de 109,000 soldados para plantar combate al agresor Imperialista,

La diferencia entre ambos Ejércitos fue tan abrumadora que el Ejército combinado de la Republica fue despedazado en encarnizados combates perdiendo a su paso toda la zona Sur del país,siendo esta la más rica en zonas agrícolas

En el frente del Este la Guarnición de la Ciudad Fortaleza de Tulá no fueron suficiente para frenar el desembarco del Ejército Imperial en dicha ciudad ,crueles combates calle por calle se libraron pero fueron inútiles ,la Guarnición retrocedió 80 km hacia adentro no sin antes haciendo imposible más la navegación en el puerto de dicha ciudad ,logrado gracias a la artillería costera hundir varios de sus Navíos haciendo que estos quedará encallados ,dado que eran aguas poco profundas

Con estas victorias tanto en el Sur como en el Este ,el camino a la Capital de la Republica quedaba expuesto siendo protegida por el Ejército Principal con 80,000 soldados pero a diferencia de los desastres del Ejército del Sur ,este estaba compuesto por soldados veteranos y profesionales

Una gran decepción y furia se llevaron los Imperialistas al ver cómo su Campaña Relámpago era detenida en la Batalla de Anor Londor ,la lucha duro 7 días ininterrumpidos donde el Ejército de la Republica no solo peleaba contra los Imperialistas además debía proteger la vital vía férrea que conectaba la zona Norte industrializada con la Capital y en la cual eran traídos en trenes todo tipo de pertrechos militares y civiles

Una batalla de dos frentes por la supervivencia de la joven Republica ,logrado con diezmar al Imperio de Orlais obligándoles a regresar a sus puntos de partida pagando un precio en vidas humanas y materiales bastante alto

Desde esa Batalla ,la Guerra del Dominio como se llamó originalmente fue conocida entre sus combatientes como Desgaste !

Lo que hasta la fecha muchos ignoraban u pocos sabían era el hecho de las causas de la Guerra,simplemente proteger un estilo de vida y gobierno ante las amenazas de ideas radicales las cuales a ojos del Imperio suponían un peligro para ellos ,sin importar las cosas no podían darse el lujo que tales pensamientos como "Democracia e Independencia influenciarán a su población

La Republica de Anderfel cuyo modelo de gobierno democrático ejercía representaba una amenaza a tratar...algo que con el pasar de la Guerra se descrubio que era mayor su alcance como problema al otro país al cual recibió su Independecia hacia ya 30 años...La Unión !

La Unión era un conjunto de Naciones agrupadas a una Monarquia Constitucional siendo dirigidas por un Rey y un Primer Ministro,de millones de habitantes y un gran poder tanto económico como militar La Unión como "agradecimiento" por los servicios dados a ellos durante siglos atrás dieron su Independecia a Anderfel ...pero con cierto recelo aún por perder una parte !

Algo que con el pasar de los años en guerra y mediante tratados comerciales y militares a últimas fechas an tomado control de las principales Ciudades de La Republica,esto como protección de la población civil en general pero sin entablar combate contra el Imperio ...esa era lucha de la Republica si quería sobrevivir como Nación ,algo que La Unión tampoco estaba dispuesta a tolerar pero de un modo más sutil y menos violento que sus pares Imperiales

Para los militares de Anderfel ...esto se traducía en una Guerra de dos Frentes !

Oh lo que el joven Coronel traducía como la Guerra de Desgaste dado el hecho de los largos y tortuosos 10 años que esta llevaba en apogeo,pero todo esto cambió alrededor de unos meses atrás ,donde de manera milagrosa ambas partes habían firmado un Armisticio logrando con ello dar un respiro a todos los involucrados

Aunque fuera un Armisticio eso no significaba el fin de la Guerra ,no ,nada de eso ,la tregua era demasiado frágil donde grupos de fanaticos y personas recelosas daban todos los días motivos estupidos para reiniciar los combates ,era por ello mismo que a pesar de todo,la tambaleante tregua seguía

El Coronel miro de soslayo a su izquierda ,esbozando una ligera sonrisa a lo que ocurría a escasos centímetros

Junto a el,y con una actitud un tanto despreocupada se encontraba uno de sus Capitanes y mejor amigo,este para matar el tiempo de espera hacia guiños a la joven chica que se encontraba frente a ellos sentada en un amplio escritorio al cual su labor de asistente él tomaba todo el tiempo haciendo inútil los intentos de coqueteo del Capitán

-Puede pasar Coronel ,el General Armistead lo espera -

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la chica que le señaló pasar a la pequeña habitación detrás de la chica ,suspirando se levanto de donde estaba no sin antes darle una mirada a su Capitan ,este capto en seguida exclamando palabras de aliento

-Suerte Coronel !-

A pasos firmes pero seguro camino y giro el pomo de la puerta de la oficiana de su oficial superior ,entonces parándose a escasos metros de la figura sentada cómodamente en un sillón bastante amplio para dicho personaje,dio su saludo militar mostrando con esto respeto que el Ejército demandaba

-Coronel Issei Hyoudou reportándose General Armistead !-

Ernest Von Armistead era un viejo militar de más de 80 años en su espalda,su piel arrugada sus ojos sumidos con grandes ojeras sobre estos ,el poco cabello que aún le quedaba había tomado el blanco característico de la edad ,todo esto a un gran bigote con barba pronunciada que se movía ligeramente al escrutiñar unos papeles que sostenía con sus huesudas y pecosas manos

El Coronel Hyoudou Issei del 21 Regimiento de Infantería se mantuvo erguido esperando la orden de su superior ,de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color ,el joven de no más de 20 años había ascendido rápidamente en el Ejército al igual que otros antes que él todo esto tras la pérdida de innumerables pérdidas de oficiales y tropa

El Viejo General suspiro enfadado ante lo que leía ,dejando los papeles a un lado ,miro al Coronel frente a él ,su perturbable seriedad de la que era comúnmente conocido fue dejada al lado ante el joven

-Vamos hijo ,deja el formalismo y toma asiento -exclamó dando una sonrisa -Estamos entre familia Issei ,no es necesario toda esta parafernalia-

Issei al ver al anciano sonrío tomando asiento sin perder de vista el enfoque de donde estaba ,si bien era verdad que el General Armistead lo conocía ,no significaba que fuera muy fraternal con el aún cuando él y su padre habían sido amigos !

El anciano al ver la postura un tanto relajada de Issei procedió a llenarse la taza de té que tenía junto a él ,no sin antes ofrecerle

-Gustas una taza de Té ?-preguntó

-No gracias ...así estoy bien -respondió haciendo esfuerzo por ocultar el sonido de su estómago gruñendo por algo de comida ,no era que despreciara lo que el anciano le ofrecía ,era solo que prefería algo las solido que solo una taza de Té

-Como quieras hijo,has de tener en cuenta que a mi edad este maldito clima hace que mis huesos duelan horrores jejeje-río divertido el anciano ante la negativa de Issei

-Perdone General pero porque me mando llamar ?-cuestionó curioso el castaño

El General sin dejar de beber su Té vio como Issei estaba algo intranquilo al ser llamado ante el ,no lo culpaba ,en tan solo unos minutos su vida tomaría un giro inesperado ya sea para bien o para mal

-Dirécto al punto eh ,-suspiro dejando su taza a un lado de sus papeles que anteriormente estaba leyendo -dime hijo cómo va el trabajo de adiestramiento de los nuevos reclutas y por fin cuántos fueron integrados a tu Regimiento ?-cuestionó curioso esperando la respuesta

Issei ante la pregunta agrio el gesto de su rostro siendo notado por el General,a pesar de que el Armisticio ya tenía meses en vigor el trabajo de rellenar los Regimientos se había hecho bastante complicado ,esto por el escaso número de reclutas !

-Bueno ...tan sólo han llegado 238 nuevos elementos al Regimiento,su adiestramiento corre a cargo de mi primer Capitan pero aún así tomara más tiempo de lo previsto-carraspeo esto último-también tenemos problemas con el aprovisionamiento de armas y municiones-esto lo dijo mirando a los ojos al General -estos reclutas son gentes de las montañas las cuales poca o nada inducción de actividades militares saben ,aún así son excelentes cazadores !-terminó su reporte con algo de pesar mezclado con molestia

El General Armistead suspiro ,él sabía mejor que nadie que aún cuando los Regimientos sean rellenados en su totalidad estos carecían de la fuerza de combate que poseían al principio,un soldado profesional requería años de entrenamiento e inducción pero con la Guerra sobre ellos ,no era posible

-Ya veo ,haré cuanto pueda para que les llegue el armamento necesario -dijo con desgano sabiendo los problemas burocráticos que eso acarreaba-en cuanto a lo otro de su Regimiento-expuso con bastante pesar viendo al castaño al rostro -no tenemos mucho tiempo para una inducción adecuada ,no sabemos cuando las hostilidades se podrían reanudar ,aún así hagan lo que puedan con lo básico -

Issei ante la precaria situación del Regimiento iba a protestar alegando que se requería más tiempo aunque sea para enseñarles los cuadros de formación en batalla y demás pero viendo la situación mejor se quedó callado

-Aún así tengo entendido que con estos reclutas nuevos que se integrarán con su Regimento ese tan solo llegara a 530 soldados ,una cifra muy por debajo del promedio !

Era verdad cuanto el anciano decía ,originalmente el 21 Regimiento de Infantería estuvo compuesto por más de 1,000 soldados pero con el transcurso de las batallas muchos fueron muriendo a la vez que otros tomaban su lugar

Morían muchas veces siendo carne de cañón en cargas inútiles de Infantería o aguantando las posiciones tomadas

-Hijo en menos de 15 días tú y tu Regimiento se integrarán a la Brigada de Hierro del Brigadier Solomon Meredith ,debemos cubrir urgentemente las bajas de las unidades de Élite del Ejército Principal -decía esto acariciandose la barba -La Ciudad de Anor Londor ahora más que nunca requiere protección -

Issei se mostró confundió ante las palabras del anciano pero lo siguiente que escucho empezó atar cabos del porque el anciano lo integraría a la Brigada de Hierro !

-Dime hijo,como están nuestros "invitados"-dijo esto último con molestia en la voz a la vez que Issei sabía a quienes se refería por las muecas de fastidio marcadas en el

Issei sin perder la compostura prosigio ante lo solicitado por el anciano

-La 18 División de Infantería y la 35 Brigada de Caballería de La Unión han tomado como base de operaciones les Fortalezas de Caer Bronach y Calenhad ,un total de más de 28,000 soldados vigilan no sólo la Ciudad si no todo el Valle en general -dijo esto con seriedad en su voz para después proseguir -Ellos mantienen bajo control un total de 15,000 km cuadrados -

El General escuchó atentamente lo que Issei dijo,esto sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos ,ese se encontraba mirando para otro lado como clara señal de que esto no le parecía en lo más mínimo

-Quienes están al mando de esas tropas ?-preguntó

-Los Generales Steffan Fossoway de la 18 División de Infantería y Armand Underleaf de la 35 Brigada de Caballería -dio su informe final

El viejo Armistead suspiro cansado ante el reporte ,aún siendo Generales jóvenes a cargo de grandes contingentes de Tropas ,él sabía que no solo hacían labores de patrullaje e intimidación a lo Imperiales para no atacar Anor Londor ,no,no sólo era eso ...había algo más y lo sabía

-Malditos políticos de mierda -exclamó más para sí mismo que para Issei,-no tienen una jodida idea del problema que representa La Unión en nuestro territorio ,debieron pensar detenidamente las cosas antes de tomar la decisión de ir y bajarse los pantalones ante el Rey Aeryon Targaryen y su Primer Ministro Elder Lannister

La Unión lo que quería lograr con su presencia en influir en el pensamiento colectivo de la población ahí enfiles ver que su sistema de Gobierno Democrático ,no servía y solo generaban descontrol ,si bien debído a la carta de Independencia de Anderlef firmada por estos ,no podían reintegrarse a La Unión

-Hijo el Ejército está agotado -prosigio con su relato-10 años de Guerra han costado muchas vidas ,por desgracia toda una generación se a perdido a causa de esta -la voz del anciano era quebrada por lo que Issei podía darse cuenta -tengo aquí más de 5 años con el culo enraizado a esta silla peleando día a día para que al Ejército le llegue todo cuanto necesita ,pero además tengo la lúgubre tarea de informar a los familiares de las muertes de sus seres queridos -

-Despues de la Batalla del Prado de Hierva Roja hemos quedado en una situación tan precaria que no somos capaces de ya lanzar operaciones ofensivas de gran embergaduras ,viéndonos reducidos a maniobras defensivas -

Hierva Roja...un sabor agridulce quedaba en su paladar al recordar y pronunciar esa batalla para Issei ,en esa ocacion y dado el nivel de ferocidad al que ambos bandos lucharon se perdieron 35,650 vidas ,al final la carga de Caballería Ligera la 6 Brigada de Lanceros sobre las posiciones de artillería Imperialista dio por terminada la batalla de 3 días de duración ...ocacionando con ello la destruccion total de dicha Brigada

No importaba si eran amigos o enemigos ,se pactó una breve tregua para poder recoger a sus muertos y darles sepultura,todo ante un escenario dantesco de cadaveres esparcidos y mutilados regados por todo el Prado ,tanto que la sangre derramada pinto el verde pasto por le brillante Carmesi

De ahí su nombre ...Hierva Roja

Para Issei quien resuelto herido de gravedad no todo era tus nefasto ,si bien era verdad que perdió a muchos de sus amigos y compañeros de armas ,también cuando estuvo en el hospital de campaña atendiendo sus heridas fue donde conoció a la segunda mujer que el robo parte del corazón y mantiene cautiva su alma...Lindiranae

Issei sabía de primera mano lo que era sentir esas pérdidas ,sus padres habían muerto al principio del conflicto cuando el barco en el que iban a Ferelden fue hundido por la Marina Imperial ,tanto él como su hermana Nana habían sentido un profundo pesar por ese acontecimiento

Poco después Issei fue reclutado a servir en el Ejército dejando a su hermana Nana a cargo de los negocios familiares ...por qué la familia Hyoudou si bien no era muy rica y poderosa en Anderfel,tenían negocios que les permitían vivir holgadamente ,ganadería y comercio eran su fuerte

Issei recordó por un breve instante a su hermana Nana y la relación que ambos llevaban y como está se mantenía en secreto solo siendo sabida por muy pocas personas en realidad

Ya que su hermana no llevaba el apellido Hyoudou ...su nombre era Nana Iida

-Tienes una idea de lo duro que es escribir esas cartas donde dices que sus padres,hermanos,esposos no regresarán a sus hogares ?-cuestionó dolido haciendo que Issei retomará el hilo de la conversación -Si esta mierda sigue así ...Anderfel será destruida en el mejor de los casos o sojuzgada en el peor ,aún con nuestro lema que dio vida a este experimento de Nación

Issei recordó entonces el lema de Anderfel ..."Nunca doblegado,Nunca roto"

Ahora el Imperio de Orlais a base de las armas y La Unión con su invasion silenciosa no hacían más que empeorar las cosas ...

Pero lo que querían era que Anderfel fuera totalmente dependiente de ellos a tal punto de dictar el camino a seguir ,algo que estaban logrando poco a poco sin siquiera disparar una sola bala...ellos querían un tipo Confederación ligada a La Unión

-General-llamo Issei al anciano y este lo miro con un deje de interrogación-Si bien es cierto que puede ser perjudicial para La Republica la presencia de esas tropas ,por desgracia también debemos considerar que si no fuera por los acuerdos que se firmaron con ellos por todo tipo de provisiones durante la Guerra -se detuvo ante la mirada algo fría del anciano -el Ejército hubiera sucumbido mucho antes -

El General pensó detenidamente lo dicho por el castaño y por desgracia is y vergüenza para el debia admitirlo

-Si...por desgracia tienes razón Issei -decia tomando un sorbo de su Té-pero ahora estamos hasta el culo endeudados con ellos,nuestras minas de Oro y Diamantes trabajan a todo lo que da para pagar todo lo que nos an enviado y por lo que veo seguirán haciéndolo por un buen tiempo !-termino esto último levantándose de su cómodo sillón postrándose en una ventana viendo la lluvia caer

Issei era consiente de cuanto el anciano decía,todo cuanto La Unión enviaba debía ser por medio de Ferrocarril,todos los días llegaban 4 trenes cargados de todo tipo de material ,madera ,telas ,comidas,suplementos ,armas ,de todo ,tanto así que tuvo sur construirse una segunda vía paralela a la ya existente ,dado al alto volumen de pedido por parte de la Republica

Con la zona Sur agrícola en manos del Imperio ,la producción agroalimentaria había caído un 60% ,ocacionado con ellos hambruna a niveles alarmante y un éxodo de refugiados que buscaban cobigo en las Ciudades Norteñas ,siendo un caos mejor dicho

-Lo que La Unión hace es una invasion igual o peor que los Imperialistas llevan a cabo ,sólo que la diferencia radica en que uno lo hace a sangre y pólvora y el otro a base de buenas acciones -decía esto girándose hacia Issei quien seguía sentado mirando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del General -me temo hijo que estamos aún te una Guerra de dos frentes y ni siquiera esos imbeciles del Gobierno se han dado cuenta de ello-

Dijo para de nuevamente mirar la lluvia caer sin cesar durante toda esa mañana

-Esos burócratas gordos e inútiles solo buscan su beneficio personal sin importarles nada,lo único que hacen todo el día es discutir y gritonearse sin llegar nada a concreto ,si por ellos fuera esta Guerra ya se hubiera perdido hace ya tiempo ,ninguno de ellos ha estado en el campo de batalla viendo las penurias de la guerra -

Esto lo decía posando su mano en su frente ,clara señal de dolor de cabeza

-Créeme cuando te dijo que si esos inútiles con traje no se sintieran tan seguros en sus cómodos asientos estos ya hubieran corrido como gallinas sin cabeza hace años ...el Ejército es lo que los mantiene en el Palacio de la Moneda -dijo esto último volviéndose a sentar para ver una vez más al castaño a los ojos

Issei escuchó atentamente todo lo que el anciano relato ,sus molestias estaban buen infundadas pero poco o nada podían hacer ,no era que no compartiera su molestar ante los acontecimientos generados pero de momento nada podían hacer

Una Guerra abierta contra el Imperio y la Unión ...sería un suicidio !

El viejo General se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón ,a su edad era difícil ya para el mantenerse en pie ,Issei vio al anciano casi postrado ente el ,se dio cuenta de la carga que llevaba en sus hombros aún a su edad ,sentía compasión por el amigo de su padre

Entonces Issei lo noto ,noto como la mirada del anciano se clavaba fijamente en el,como buscado algo

-Hijo no sólo por esto te he llamado hablar ,hay otro asunto que debo tratar contigo !-exclamó con molestia el general

Issei ante la mirada que le hechaba el anciano sabía que lo que sea que fuera a decir no le agradaría no sólo a Él ,si no también al anciano por decirlo

-Lo escucho General -contestó lo más sereno posible esto sin doblegarse o mostrar duda ante la mirada del viejo Armistead

-Hijo esta orden viene de arriba -decía a la vez que tomaba aire y tragaba saliva -antes quiero que sepas que yo no estuve deacuerdo en esto y trate por todos los medios de evitarlo -dijo con molestia y pesar -pero las órdenes son claras y no están a debate -

Issei arqueo una ceja en duda ante lo que escuchaba,mentalmente se preguntó qué sería eso a lo que el anciano se refería ,algo le decía que no le gustaría para nada y no sólo a él como más tarde averiguaría personalmente de la mano de Nana y Lindiranae ...

-Por orden de la Comandancia Militar del Ejército y auspiciado por los Gobernantes de la Republica de Anderfel y siguiendo lo pactado en el Armisticio firmado el día 27 de Mayo del año de 1862 año de nuestro Señor -el anciano recitó lo más ecuánime posible dándole seriedad y profesionalismo posible recitó

Issei al escucharlo hablar de esa forma sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal ...y muy mal ...no tenía idea de cuánto

-Se te ordena a ti Coronel Hyoudou Issei del Ejército de la Republica a contraer nupcias con una de las Princesas del Imperio de Orlais en no menos de 10 días...te casarás con la Señorita Rossweisse Hohenstaufen

Tan pronto el viejo Armistead termino de decir la encomienda a su Coronel ,la cara de Issei era una desencajada en su totalidad ,por más que quería decir algo ,la impresión y el asombro no le permitían articular palabra alguna

Lo que no sabía era que el la Capital del Imperio de los Tres Leonés la susodicha chica estaba igual o peor que el ,ya que la noticia había sido dicha casi al mismo tiempo ,cuando por fin lograron decir algo ...el grito se escuchó en ambos lados

-Queeeeee/Queeeeee...!

Continuara ...

Buenas mis amigos aquí les dejo el prólogo de este Fic que espero sea de su agrado ,como ven está ambientado en los años de 1860 ,en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá Rossweisse y se explicará lo relacionado con la Hermana de Issei y su relación

Nana Iida y la otra mujer que se menciona Lindiranae

Espero sea de su agrado y se agradecen reviews,pronto actualizare el Dragón Oscuro y Nueva leyenda ...sin más los dejo y nos vemos pronto


End file.
